First Impressions
by BlueBird236
Summary: Soulmon didn't always think so fondly of Blue... Part of my story 'Digimon Royal Blue'


"First Impressions"

He couldn't believe his lord would do this to him. To just drop such a task on him, without any warning at all! How could he? After all these years of honest loyalty, he does this to him?

Still, there was nothing he could do about it...He was but only a servant, a lowly Soulmon who could be replaced at a flick of his lords rist. Angering the undead viral was not a priority of his, it never was. Still, to leave him to care for a human? Let alone one that was still in infancy? A recipe for trouble was all she could ever hope to be. Blue - soon to be known as the death of him - was the child's name.

Silently, he hovered about the halls following the three year old child as she wandered and tottered about on her clumsy feet around the mansion. He followed behind as he always had. Silent. The human was not blind to the specters presence, but she never seemed to care as he followed. Until she did something she shouldn't, Soulmon remained quiet. As well as bitter.

Blue, despite the fact of still being so young, was much more... Aware, as his lord would say, then other infant children. Soulmon thought only of the negative, and assumed this meant the child would become even more of a handful than he had first thought.

To the contrary, however she was very well behaved. Not that it mattered to him.

Most of the servants did not mind the small human, in fact some actually cared for her on an endearing level. Why, even some of his Bakemon 'brothers' liked to play with the little tike when they had free time.

'Or when they don't want to work' He thought to himself.

This was true. Don't get the wrong idea, there were a handful of servants who did honestly have a soft side for the child, but there were many more who loved to take advantage of the fact their lord would not do anything to upset the girl. Including taking away any of her current playmates. The Gazimon were prime suspects for this, as none of them liked to work in the first place, and they are a naturally lazy species to boot...

Soulmon, however would not dare sink as low as they would. He had an obligation to his lord and if he needed something done, should he ask him to, he would do it. No question asked, no unneeded words spoken.

"Soolmon," The girl said. He grunted at the fact she still could not pronounce his name. Never could, even though he had been in charge of the blasted child's care since she could walk. "Could we go outside? I'm bored. Pwease?"

"No we may not." He flew ahead of her, pretending lord Myotismon had forbidden her from going out. Truthfully he didn't feel like going outside at the moment. Who cared if she was bored? It wasn't like he was having a nice time either.

Blue's lips parted slightly to say something more but no words came out. She stared at him a moment, a blank, but still thoughtful look upon her face. A look that told she had more to say to the ghoul, but seemed almost as she could not. Or rather she didn't want to. If one did not wish to hear your words then... What was the point of speaking them?

Soulmon always brushed these looks off as purposeless daydreaming. Never seeing them as having a special meaning. Lord Myotismon, however, often told Soulmon that when she spaced out like that, she was thinking; analyzing her surroundings. Soulmon being the stubborn digi he was wrote it off as the father's attempt to make the child look smarter than she really was.

However, he was the only one who felt this way. Virtually everyone else that knew the girl suspected she was very smart for her age. Soulmon still did not listen, nor did he care.

An hour or so had passed and the girl and ghost sat at the dinning room table, the girl eating a small sandwich made for her by one of the cooks. Likely Guilmon, who was one of the servant Digimon attached to Blue. He often prepared her snacks and meals. Even when he was not required to do so. Granted that wasn't very often.

Soulmon watched the human eat for a time, but when Blue became aware of his staring she stared back. He began to feel regrettably uncomfortable so he sat up, or rather levitated up, and told the girl he would be back. He moved swiftly to the kitchen; wanting to find some food for himself to keep his mind occupied.

Since Soulmon did not feel in the mood to make anything for himself he settled on a fruit, one that looked similar to the real worlds apple, but blue with purple splotches all around the surface.

Slowly, he ate the discolored apple. His sharp teeth easily cut it with ease, a few bites was all it took and it was gone. Soulmon finished, and just as he was done, was startled by the sound of a loud thump. However he quickly became frustrated and angered; he realized the sound had come from the dinning room...

'That clumsy little child must have dropped her plate again.' Wouldn't be the first time. She did so once maybe six months or so ago. Dropped one of the more expensive plates and broke it in half. He had chewed that girl out so bad she was in tears. He hadn't cared a bit if she was crying; In fact it had made him smile. That is, until lord Myotismon found out he had caused her tears... That undoubtedly was the worst day of his life... He shivered momentarily.

Still the idea of seeing her even just the slightest bit frightened of him made him smile.

He could see the whole scenario now. He'd fly back to the room quickly and quietly like any ghost would. The small -blue haired girl- would standing above the shattered remains of a plate on the ground wide eyed; hoping it had not happened. Then she would see him and apologize 'till her throat was sore. His once small smile turned into a full blown evil grin. He would love to see the child frightened.

He never would have expected to see the sight now before him...

Blue was not as he had guessed she was; standing over the shattered remains of a broken plate. Crying as she awaited his lecture. No... There was a plate broken, but what struck Soulmon's shock the hardest was seeing the small girl, on the floor, laying on her side. Seeming to be asleep.

The sight of a red substance near her head was of no help either...

Soulmon levitated hesitantly over to the girl, hoping in his nonexistent heart that she was only kidding with him. Sure that was it, it was all a foolish prank. As soon as he was hovering over her she would jump up and yell an excited Surprise!That must be it. Yes. It's all just a very tasteless joke that's all...

But no. He waited in front of the child, and nothing happened. He nudged her gently with his hidden hands, but still there was nothing.

Soulmon was honestly concerned now. Not for the child of course, but for himself! What would happen if lord Myotismon found out? He'd be killed! This was no exaggeration. Why, he remembered a Gotsumon, a very foul behaving Gotsumon, that had gotten fed up with his servant status under Lord Myotismon and had attacked his beloved Shilo... He was deleted before the last of his attack was announced...

And Blue isn't only important to lord Myotismon, but she was also his daughter...

If he hadn't already been a completely pale being, he surely would have paled to a deathly color. He was going to die today... It was over...

Soulmon was frozen as a statue. He just watched, the blood poured, more and more. Little by little. He could not move for the life of him. Couldn't move his hands or arms, or even blink... He just stared... And stared...

"Soulmon!" Soulmon was suddenly shocked out of his dream like state at the sound of the sharp whirled around to see. Guilmon. Staring at him and Blue with the same shock that had previously been his.

Guilmon broke from his stupor and ran over to Blue. He looked at her wide eyed, shocked at the sight before him. Soulmon watched the lizard stand over Blue protectively. Turning then to snarl at him with disgust in his eyes. Soulmon knew immediately that Guilmon blamed him.

"What. Did. You. Do!" He growled, snapping at Soulmon, while taking an offensive step forwards forcing him away in fear of being bitten by Guilmon's many sharp teeth. Soulmon was alarmed and awestruck. What was going on? Why did Guilmon blame him? What did he do?

"W-What are you talking about?"

Guilmon growled in a louder volume. Deep deep down within his throat. Soulmon could see his pupils become sharp and almost nonexistent; only leaving the golden yellow of his eyes to be seen.

"I knew you hated Blue, but... To think you would... Ugh!"

"W-what? You think I did this? How dare you say-"

"I don't care if you did or did not! You still are not doing anything to help her!"

It took a moment but... That was true, and Soulmon knew it. However he is a very stubborn Digimon, so his opinions were not easily changed. He was especially stubborn when it came to this child.

Soulmon looked on blankly at Guilmon. In the back of his mind he wanted to beat the red dinosaur for making him feel the way he did. Unfortunately he still couldn't find it in himself to move. What was this he was feeling? Guilty? But guilt is for those who have a conscience... Something he had been sure he did not have... To have a conscience you have to have a soul, and though it was contradictory to his name. He did not have one.

He thought he didn't have one.

Soulmon continued to just float there. Stunned as thoughts flew through his head. His mind trying to sort out the reason for the guilt and the possibility of his conscience. He didn't do anything when Guilmon gave him a heavy last insult, nor when he took Blue to her room to fix the wound. He just floated there, completely still. Not even blinking.

However Soulmon found he did in fact have a conscience, for now he felt the overwhelming feeling and need to check in on the girl. 'Who knows why.' He told himself.

Still, with an immense amount of hesitation mind you, he made his way to the girls room.

All the while there he wondered what had possessed him to suddenly care...

Then when he finally made it to the room. He realized Guilmon was not there, and that Blue was sleeping in her bed. How long he had thinking in a daze moments ago he did not know. When he finally got a good look at Blue, his guilt only doubled.

The wound had been cleaned, had been dressed in white bandages, and her clothes had been changed. The old ones likely thrown away due to the inevitable blood stains.

He watched her a moment, just levitating in the doorway. His guilt was still overwhelming, but at least it was eased at seeing her alright. He planned to leave then, not knowing if Guilmon would return or not. He just felt so emotionally drained, he did not feel up to speaking to anyone.

"Soolmon..?" He heard. He looked at Blue from the very corner of his left eye. She hadn't moved. He turned to leave, feeling almost depressed, then heard it again. A small; soft voice. He knew it was Blue now.

"Yes...Blue?" He hadn't turned toward her. His back was facing the bed she lay on.

"Sorry... Sorry for what I did..." Her voice was so quiet...

"For what?" His voice was choked. He had a feeling of what her answer would be. He felt his eyes water. He knew the child's personality well; he knew the words that came before they were spoken.

"Breaking another plate... Promise I won't do it again." There was a pause. He could tell she was barely awake or aware. "And I'll tell Myotismon it wasn't your fault... Please don't be more mad, I know you don't like me but please don't hate me."

Soulmon couldn't hold it back any longer. He began to cry silently,small lines of tears flowed from his eyes as the words came to be heard. She cared? She really cared that much about his opinion? About his personal thoughts? How? He hadn't treated her well at all. True he hadn't treated her badly either, but still. There were so many that treated her better. She was in a position to get back at him, and could easily do so. However she chose not to. Why?

"I-it's alright Blue...I forgive you." 'And I hope you can forgive me.' He thought.

Blue smiled. "Thank you Soolmon."

He simply nodded not wanting to turn and have her see his teary eyes, nor his reddened face.

"Get some rest Blue."

"Could you please check on me later, and wake me up so I don't sleep all day?"

"I will."

"Thank you. Soulmon."

He smiled a happy, yet melancholy smile, and shut the door behind him. Leaving Blue to rest.

"It's true you don't get a second chance to make a first impression, but that doesn't mean you can't change someone's opinion. It just means it takes a little more work that way."

~BlueBird236

**Note from BlueBird236**: Okay I just want to clarify just in case some of you are thinking it. Myotismon is Blue's father but NOT her biological father. Shilo is human and IS Blue's biological mother. Myotismon knew Shilo was pregnant and agreed to help raise Blue. If you've read 'I Give You My Word' then you know Shilo died after Blue was born. The true father's whereabouts are unknown at this time.

I'm only clarifying because I know that there are people who allow Digimon and humans to have children, and... stuff. I however am not one of them, as I am a firm believer in the 'Digimon don't have physical gender' rule. Just so you know. (no offense is intended to those disagree with my personal thoughts and opinions)


End file.
